


Glasses

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for wingwyrm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

The Daedelus had come, and Rodney had met with Carson and Dr. Friedrich, the optometrist, and then promptly hidden in his room. John couldn't get him to come out for dinner, or even blue jello.

John sighed, and vowed to try again in the morning.

Rodney wouldn't come out for breakfast. John tried offering waffles, Frankenberry cereal(Rodney's favorite, John was hoarding a box), and even chocolate chip muffins(he'd have to bribe Captain Jensen to make them). Rodney refused all of them. John slipped a note under the door offering blow jobs. On demand. For a month. Rodney didn't open the door.

John tried asking Atlantis to open the door, but Rodney had removed some key crystals. John went to get the rappeling equipment.

When he opened Rodney's balcony door Rodney looked up from his laptop. The light caught the glasses resting on his nose, and Johns' mouth went dry. They were square and black. They made Rodney's eyes so intensely, piercingly blue that John could hardly bear to look.

Rodney took John's silence badly. "See? That! That is why I am never leaving this room again. People will stare, and probably laugh."

"Not laughing," John croaked. He sat next to Rodney on the bed and kissed him. It was a slow, almost chaste kiss. With carefully controlled movements, John reached up, and gently slid the glasses of Rodney's face, then kissed him again, fiercely. "Jesus, Rodney, you have no idea, do you?"

"I have lots of ideas. What are you talking about?" Rodney tried for snippy, but it came out mostly breathless.

John snorted. "Let me tell you about my totally inappropriate McKay crush," he said. "How every time you so much as look at me, it's all I can do not to throw you down and land on top of you. I have no idea how you do it, but those glasses? They make you even hotter."

"They make me look old, is how they make me look."

"Right, and I usually get blinding hard in a matter of seconds for the elderly."

"Ew! I so don't need to know – wait, you're…"

John took Rodney's hand and placed it over the bulge under his zipper."

"Oh."

It was dinner before Rodney left his bedroom


End file.
